The present invention relates to a structure made of or comprising cardboard that may, for example, be a component in a frame, e.g. a frame of a human-powered vehicle such as a bicycle.
WO11067742 discloses a human-powered land vehicle sufficiently rigid so as to transport a human rider. The vehicle is constructed from pulpably recyclable and shreddably recyclable materials.